Eternal Darkness
by Xibiya
Summary: Toshiro, Ichigo and Momo are all in trouble when an old friend of Toshiro's threatens to reveal his true form. Momo has kept the secrets, and when she tells it's too late. Now the hands of fate lay in the hands of Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Welcome back to the Eternal Love series! Today starts a new story!  
>Toshiro:Please enjoy, Nagoyaka has worked very hard on the story.<br>Ichigo:She ate, slept and ran on this story, so I know it'll be good.  
>Me:Aww, thank you guys! So without further ado...<br>Everyone:PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 1:The beginning

XxWhispersxX

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki Clinic, turned and slowed his walking to let his assistant, Orihime Inoue, catch up with him. He closed his folder, to give Orihime his full attention.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo greeted.

"Good Morning sir. How are you doing this morning?" Orihime asked.

"Just fine; but the morning's got me really busy today." Ichigo sighed running a hand through his long-ish, orange hair.

Orihime laughed."Well, don't worry about it too much. A lot of people will be going home today."

"That means things'll settle and I get off on time." Ichigo cheered, throwing a mini fist in the air.

Orihime giggled."That's right."

"Did he come pick up his stuff?" Ichigo asked lowering to a whisper.

"Oh, no not yet." Orihime sighed.

"Well, go put his things in the bottom of my drawer. I've got things to go do with this person." Ichigo said opening his folder.

"Okay. Bye."

"Later."

* * *

><p>Ichigo flopped in his chair, loosened his tie, turned on the fan and relaxed. He looked at the folder and sighed, throwing the folder aside.<p>

"He should be out in a few days..."

There was a knock on the door. Ichigo fixed himself and stood up. "Come in."

The door opened and a young man came in. He had white hair and turquoise eyes. He smiled. "Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled."Hey Toshiro."

They gave each other a hug. Ichigo kissed him on the cheek.

"Came to get your blood substitute?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Toshiro mocked rolling his eyes.

"Really? So you didn't come to see me?" Ichigo pouted as pathetically as he could.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. "I also came to see you too, Ichi."

Ichigo smiled. "Yay."

Toshiro scoffed. "You are such a kid. You would make a ridiculous dad."

"Whatever. Not like we can have any anyways." Ichigo shrugged. "Right?"

"Duh." Toshiro mocked again. "Can I get my stuff now?"

Ichigo went behind his desk and grabbed the brown paper bag. He handed it to him. "Here. I added some of my blood, so it should taste better than it did last time."

Toshiro nodded. "It tasted like raw fish."

"Look, a fisherman donated his blood so..." Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Ahh, so who donated this time?" the vampire asked.

"Orihime and I did." Ichigo said.

Toshiro nodded."Much better." Toshiro looked around. "Are you getting off om time today?"

Ichigo sighed. "Well it all depends... I think so. If not then around ten-ish..."

Toshiro nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll leave then."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, Yuki-ouji."

Toshiro blushed at the familiar teen-hood nickname and closed the door behind him. He walked out into the summer heat; it was around July. It felt nice to Toshiro to be out in the sun instead of being cooped up in the house like he normally is on days like this. He started on his way home walking slowly as to try to stay out a little longer.

Toshiro frowned. His nose had picked up an odd scent and disappeared as soon as he turned to it. He pierced his lips together and continued walking, letting the weird situation go, instead of perusing it.

But in the shadows, a man smirked cunningly.

_"Ahh, Toshiro. You grow too slow... You hadn't really changed a bit, have you_?"

He sat down, blending with the shadows.

_"Just wait a bit longer... A bit longer..."_

XxWhispersxX

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Yay! The first chapter is DOOOOONE!

Toshiro:Great job.

Ichigo:So what will the readers expect from now on?

Me:I plan to have a bit of angst, drama, and mystery!

Toshiro: You've never written a drama angst story before.

Me:That's why is going to be exciting! Please stick with me my dear readers! Drama and angst is very new to me and I will try to do the best I can!

Momo:Please review!

Me:The next chapter is all about her and the mystery person. Who do you think it is?

Ichigo:Rainbow cookies for whoever guesses right.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter! Thank you to all who read the first!  
>Toshiro:You guys must be really dedicated readers.<br>Ichigo:Unfortunatly, you all got the answer wrong to the question.  
>Me:ICHIGO! *Hits with a pan* Sorry guys, just read!<p>

* * *

><p>Review Responces:<p>

Ichiriki45: Me: My favorite dedicated reader! *glomps* Ichigo:Hey! Welcome back yourself. Toshiro: Hey. *small wave*

Punk Lolita23: Ichigo: Wrong! *Me and Toshiro hits him with a pot and pan* Toshiro:Sorry for his stupidity. Thank you for the compliment.

AngyHitsu: Me: thank you! We hope to see more of you too! ^.^

BleachOnly: Me:Love your name! Ichigo: Nope. Not Gin either. Toshiro: Shut up. Thank you for the review.

*THANK YOU TOO ALL WHO HAS READ! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME!*

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 2: Momo's Visitor

XxSilentxX

Momo Hinamori bustled about the house; preparing dinner and cleaning up dirty dishes. She checked her lasagna and took it out; inhaling the scent as she set it down on the table to cool. She smiled a proud smile. This was the first time she made this dinner.

"It smells so great!" she chirped to herself as she got the cups out. "I'm glad Ichigo doesn't have to work late. It's been far too long since we've had a nice dinner together."

She poured the drinks and put the pitcher up. She suddenly frowned and whipped her head toward the wingow. A lean figure was propped against the window and stared at her intently. He smirked.

"Hello Hinamori-chan."

"So you are here..." Momo muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The man scoffed. "Yep. I am."

"You shouldn't be hear." she said and turned to him fully. "You have it."

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

The man smirked and looked at her. "That I'll complete your job. Or are you worried about them?"

Momo bit her lip. "Listen, don't make the wrong choice." she warned. "What you'll do will determine if his race will survive or not."

"Right Momo, but of course. We mages can't have demons running around killing people, right?"

"He's not a demon." Momo growled.

The man laughed. "Ahh, but you saw what happened that day. The kid at the soccer park?"

"Shut up... Are you gonna turn him?" Momo asked.

The man looked away in thought.

"You guys used to be friends..."

"Used to be, Momo. Used to be."

"This could affect your relationship even more. He never wronged you in any way."

"You don't know the whole story, Hinamori."

There was silence in the room.

"Go away... There comming."

The man smirked. "I'll give you a few days to tell them. I can atleast be that nice to my old classmate." He then disappeared and left Momo alone.

She looked away and sighed. "Why did you come back, Kusaka. What do you want to accomplish by doing this?"

XxSilentxX

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter!

Ichigo: So it's Kusaka?

Toshiro: What does he want?

Me: Its sorta obvious but let's let the readers answer it for you!

Momo: I have goose bumps... This is kinda scary...

Me:Please review! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Wee! Hi guys! I'm happy today and I don't know why!  
>Ichigo: Is it because you're gonna get your nails fixed?<br>Me:Err... No.  
>Toshiro: Is it because you're actually free this weekend?<br>Me: Look, stop guessing! I'm just happy okay. So let's get on with this before I get mad.

* * *

><p>Review Responses!<p>

Ichiruki45: Me: Of course you get a lot of affection! Ichigo:Welcome. Like the story so far? Toshiro: *Waves again*

metsfan101: Me:Thank you!

AngyHitsu: Me: Ha ha, I do plan to do a lot to the fated couple. Lots of angst, or at least I'll try to..

BleachOnly: Me: Always go with your first instinct! Toshiro: That's the best way to go.

Toshiro With Love: Me: Yay! You're back too! *glomps* Ichigo: We'll see what Kusaka does to us.

Scarlett Foxie: Me: Yes it is! Thank you. I hope I won't disappoint you!

*Wow! A lot of reviewers! Thank you all so much!*

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 3:Secrets

*Muttering*

Toshiro stretched, sighing contently to himself. He sniffed the air, an irritated groan emitting from his throat as he stood up to go take a shower. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he emerged, feeling cleaner than he did before, he walked in to the kitchen to go grab a packet of blood in the fridge. He looked inside and found that the lasagna, from two nights ago, had been tampered with. He stuck the straw through and closed the door, walking to his small collection of books.

He was reading for a while, then became bored. He closed the book and sighed, tossing it aside and picking up the empty packet. He tossed it into the trash, and sighed. The phone rang suddenly, causing the young vampire to nearly jump clean out of his skin. He then started cursing the humans for inventing the loud devices, and Ichigo for ever buying one. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shiro-chan." said a female voice.

"What is it Momo?" Toshiro sighed.

"Can I come over? I.. want to talk to you." Momo said shakily.

"Sure." Toshiro mumbled scratching his head. He hung up and decided to pick up a little before  
>Momo came over.<p>

Which wasn't long at all. Toshiro answered the door and let his cousin inside.

"Hey Toshiro."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Toshiro said.

Momo fidgeted a little. "Well.. There was something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Alright. What is it?"

"I was wondering... if you knew.."

"If I knew what?" Toshiro asked.

The room's atmosphere suddenly darkened with the sky. Momo looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"Umm... well it's... the... reason.. you..."

Toshiro frowned and looked up. "Just tell me Momo. What are you afraid of?"

Momo shook her head. "I'm so sorry for bothering you Toshiro! It's nothing!" she yelled running out the door.

Toshiro watched his cousin fly out the door. He caught the swiftly closing door, nearly smashing his hand, and barly grabbed her by the arm. "Momo! Why are you acting like this?"

The tearful brunette wiped her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "No! I can't tell you... You'll.. hate me forever..."

Toshiro frowned at the choice of words. How in the world could he possibly hate Momo for anything? She was his best friend, more like a big sister he was sworn to protect. What exactly could she not tell him, that if she would he would hate her?

Momo snatched her hand away. "I'm sorry... It's too much right now..."

Toshiro grabbed her shoulder. "Hinamori, I have all the time in the world to listen to you. And I promise whatever you have to-"

"No!" Momo cut him off sharply. "I... I can't tell you.."

She ran to the car and put in the key. She gave Toshiro a teary glace before pulling out and driving off. Toshiro looked down and cluthed his hands.

_'Momo.. what's bothering you so badly?'_

* * *

><p>Momo slammed the door shut and broke down into tears. She sank into a sitting position wailing away. She just couldn't tell him. It was too much pressure on her.<p>

"Do you need a tissue?"

Momo hiccuped and blew her nose. "Wh-what are you doing here Kusaka?"

"My best friend is crying. I came to see what was wrong." A sudden smirk spread across his face. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him? Your time is running quickly, Hinamori."

"Shut up Kusaka! You better leave them alone!" Momo growled.

"Oh, so leave the human alone too? But he's the fun part." Kusaka laughed.

"Ichigo... what do you want with him too?" Momo asked.

"Well... nothing really. I just want him to make Toshiro crazy."

"What? Toshiro's Demon-"

"Oh, so you see it all now." Kusaka applauded.

"Ichigo's blood... No Kusaka! Don't do it!"

"Hmm hmm hmm... Then why didn't you do it when you had the chance? Eh, Hinamori?"

"I... I.."

Kusaka snapped his fingers. "No answer? I'll be leaving then. I highly suggest you sorta split the burden, if you want to lift everyones...'_curse'."_

Momo hung her head. "Split the..." Her head shot up. "Split the burden?"

Momo reached for the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello? Yes, is Orihime Inoue going to be at work tomorrow? I would like to make an appointment..."

* * *

><p>AN: I know why I'm happy now!

Ichigo:Why is that?

Me: Toshiro..

Toshiro: Well one, she's completed the written version of Eternal Darkness. Two, she's going to go get ice cream with her dad. Three, the cadet challenge at her school is finally over.

Me: Yess! Now I can rest... My body hurts so badly..

Ichigo: You should get out and excersize more instead of sitting on the computer all day.

Me: Nyeh! Whatevah!

Orihime: The next chapter will feature me!

Toshiro: How come _we_ haven't been in the story as much?

Me: There's a reason! Don't worry! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again guys! Thank you all for reviewing! Guess what! I looked onto my old story (Eternal Love) And I found 91 reviews! Isn't that cool? I just hope this story gets just as many!

Toshiro: Are you all ready to learn a little secret?  
>Ichigo: Read intently to find out!<br>Orihime: But on to the responses!  
>All: Woo!<p>

* * *

><p>Responses!<p>

Punk Lolita23: Toshiro: Spoils will not be spilled in the responses... Me: Tune in to find out!

Bleach Only: Me: Ack! Momo: Will I be killed? Toshiro: What kind of non-sense is this! Ichigo: My head!

Ichiruki45: Me: your welcome! (Again..?) Yeah Sakka! Back off! Ichigo: Well there are flamers out there... Toshiro: *Sweat drop*

Toshiro With Love: Me: Yea! I get goose bumps reading it all over again! Toshiro: I wonder what she can't tell me, that she can only tell Orihime.. Ichigo: Thank you!

AngyHitsu: Me: Whats an enloqueser ? Toshiro:*smile* Thank you. The author is very appreciative.

Emil Kamelot_North Pole: Me:Ack! I dunno! What ARE they gonna do! Ichigo:Nago! Calm down! Toshiro: She does, but miraculously she lost over 2lbs over the Spring Break...

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 4: Orihime's Help

*Seeking*

Orihime knocked softly on Ichigo's office door and poked her head inside to look around. She sighed and walked in closing the door. "He's not in here..." she muttered. She put the release papers on his desk and knocked over a picture. She picked it up and looked at it with a broad smile.

Ichigo and Toshiro had just graduated from college when they took the picture. As a gift Ichigo's father left him the clinic and retired. Then in December Ichigo proposed to Toshiro and had a hectic time settling down with the nervous vampire. Orihime smiled and put the picture down. She walked out the door closing it behind her and was called by a nurse.

"Yes?" Orihime asked.

"Miss Inoue, someone wants to see you."

Orihime frowned. "Where are they?"

"She's in your office. She said it's urgent." the nurse said.

Orihime walked to her office confused. If it was Toshiro, she would've said so. Who else could want her? She opened the door to her office and the familiar brunette stood up. Orihime closed the door and looked at her. "Momo Hinamori-san? Why are you doin' here?"

Momo looked down. "Orihime-san... Can you help me?"

"Help? Are you sick or injured?" Orihime asked leaning over.

Momo blushed and pierced her lips." Well it would be best if we could talk else where... I don't want Ichigo walking in on us."

"Is it about Ichigo or Toshiro?" Orihime gasped.

"Well...not yet. When do you get off?" Momo asked.

"I'm not busy. I can take my break now." Orihime said. "I was just doing my last minute work."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Momo and Orihime sat in the coffee shop in a quiet area and settled in before talking. Momo took a deep breath and thumbed over her cup.<p>

"Orihime, what I'm about to tell you will either result in a catastrophe and a life-time's worth of scarring, or a savior." Momo said. She looked at Orihime. "As you well know, Toshiro is a vampire. You've known since the end of your high school year, am I correct?"

Orihime nodded.

"He's also a Demon Vampire."

Orihime gasped. "A Demon Vampire? So what is that?"

Momo sighed. "Toshiro is half-demon, half-vampire. He only transforms if something of great value is in danger..."

"Oh.. How do you know all of this, Momo?" Orihime asked after taking a quick sip.

Momo sighed and sat up. "I am part vampire. I'm also part mage. I've known Toshiro for a long time. Even before he was born." She giggled. "I can't stand drinking human blood and I've been quite accustomed to consuming human food. You looked confused for a while Orihime, is that what you wanted to ask?"

Orihime nodded. "Thank you. So what does Toshiro's vampire demon have to do with all of this?"

"When I was training with my Granny, we took a young boy named Kusaka to live with us. He was human with the potential to learn magic. After a while I was given a task to do. I was to find and transform the demon vampire... And that's when they sent Toshiro to come live with us." Momo ran a hand through her hair and took a long sip. "I had to wait until he became fifteen, and was in high school. But then I was told something."

Orihime blinked. "What was it?"

"I found out that Toshiro had found the last remaining Angel human." Momo said. "I couldn't believe it. The Angel humans were supposed to had died out a long time ago."

"What do they do?" Orihime felt really interested.

"They were the only race of humans to ever accept the demon inside a vampire. Their blood is described as sweet as cake or sour as a lemon. It all depended on the vampire's taste actually. Toshiro doesn't know... He doesn't know that Ichigo is the last Angel Human."

Orihime nodded. "So your friend Kusaka... He knows?"

"Yes. He plans on using a staff called The Staff of Bloodied Vampires to change Toshiro in to his Demonic form." Momo said. "I can't tell him... I'm afraid he'll hate me forever."

"Why?"

"Because that was my job. I gave the job up because I noticed how much Toshiro care for Ichigo when he got kidnapped. That's also a power the Angels have. They can become attached to the vampire and sense when somethings wrong with the other." Momo explained.

"And if you would have kept the job, Kusaka wouldn't be here right now doing all of this, right?" Orihime asked.

Momo nodded. "Yes. Orihime, this is what I ask you. I want you to tell Toshiro about himself. But I don't want you mentioning Kusaka to him."

"Okay. Are you going to tell Ichigo?"

Momo nodded her head again. "Yeah. Thank you Orihime. I'm glad I was able to seek some help and get some of the burden off. I still have to worry about our curse though."

"Your curse... You shoulder the burden of the vampire, don't you?" Orihime said. "While Toshiro doesn't know anything, you do, and you don't want him to think he can't be accepted by anyone."

"Yes. Shiro-chan is like a little brother to me. I want to protect him."

"I understand. I have to go." Orihime gathered her things. "I need to be at the clinic. I promise not to tell Ichigo"

"Thanks Orihime."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>Kusaka smirked."Well done Hinamori. Nicely managed. You've split the burden, I see. But how will you manage when the worst will happen right before your eyes?"<p>

He knocked on the door and smiled brightly. "My my, we haven't changed in the last twenty-four years now have we, Toshiro?"

Toshiro's eyes went wide as saucers. "K-Kusaka?"

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo! Action!

Toshiro: That's a lot of information our poor readers have to keep in mind.

Me: I'm sorry guys... There is a whole bunch going on right now, but it'll all be sorted out in a bit. I promise!

Ichigo: Most of the info is kinda useless anyways.

Me: Blehh! It might be for future chapters! Oh, speaking of, the Eternal series is going to become a Trilogy!

Cast: *Cheer*

Me: But there is no title as of now but its in progress. I might have you guys choose. But for now let's focus on getting those reviews!

Toshiro: Also, One Year Left to Live is being written with a good friend of Nago's so she should be trying to update it soon.

Ichigo:Anyways

All:Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I have some awesome news!  
>Toshiro: Nago-chan is trying to write a drama story.<br>Ichigo: So far it has sixteen chapters in it but she's trying to get to twenty.  
>Me: Yep! Ill re-write it so that the bleach characters can be in the story, but so far its looking great!<br>Toshiro:So since we're in the middle of our story, as usual, Nago is going to tell us more great news.  
>Momo:But for now, please enjoy the responses and the story!<br>Orihime:Thank you!

* * *

><p>Review Response!<p>

Ichiruki45: Me: Oh goodie. I thought is was too much but I see everyone knows where I'm getting to. Toshiro: Umm...Thanks? Ichigo:Hey! Momo:Ha ha, thank you for your kindness..

BleachOnly: Me:Nope, you basically have it down! Great job!

punk lolita23: Me: Oh, it's fine. As long as you've enjoyed the chapter is all that matters to me!

Toshiro with Love: Toshiro: I know. The author spent all night thinking of what to call us. I'll try not to. Me: I know! I just hope my friend and I can come up with some really great chapters...

AngyHitsu: Me: It's fine! I'm glad you did! I'm happy that I've kept up the suspense for you!

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 5: Kusaka's plan

Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. Never in a million years(which is a long time for vampires) would he have believed that his old friend would ever come to visit him. Kusaka didn't look like the little eight year old he used to be when he left for the Mage's University. Twenty-four years does wonders to a person.

Kusaka chuckled lightly."So you do remember me. Looks like I didn't change much then." He put his head behind his head bending over lightly.

Toshiro smiled at his goofy friend. "No, actually you did change, Kusaka. A lot really."Toshiro stepped aside to allow his friend inside. "How was it at the academy? Did you have fun?"

"It was great. I learned a lot of magic. I missed you and Momo-san actually." Kusaka said taking a seat.

"When did you get out?"

"A few weeks ago." Kusaka looked around. "Quite large for one so little." He stiffed a small laugh as Toshiro's face turned red.

"I-I don't live by myself. I live with my husband, Ichigo Kurosaki." he said playing with his wedding ring. "We got married two years ago."

"Oh." Kusaka turned away. "I could just imagine! Tiny Toshiro, wearing a small blue wedding dress, being lead down by Ichigo's father-"

Toshiro turned a bright red." I was not going to wear a dress! And I'm not_ Tiny Toshiro!_ I'm not really tiny any more."

Kusaka looked as his friend. "Indeed Toshiro. You're a little taller and wider, but not by much. Seems like the person you feed from has good taste."

Just then the door opened and a tired Ichigo stumbled through the door. Toshiro looked at him as he put his things away.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Hey Yu-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence. "Umm.. Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked at Kusaka. "Ichigo, this is my friend Kusaka. He used to live with Granny, Momo and me when we were little."

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo." Kusaka said waving.

"Hey." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"By the way, how is Granny and Momo?" Kusaka asked.

Toshiro looked down, biting lightly on his lower lip. "Momo is fine, I suppose. But Granny is dead."

"Oh... I heard the thing with Aizen and Gin. Those ruthless scumbags."

"It's fine... I've taken care of them." Toshiro said.

"Great." Kusaka looked out the window. "I'll have to go find a hotel to stay at again."

Ichigo looked at Kusaka. "Do you want to stay here? We have an extra room you can use for the night."

Kusaka smiled."Thank you for your kindness Ichigo. By the way, you do know about Toshiro's little secret, don't you?"

"I already know he's a vampire." Ichigo said rubbing absently on his neck.

"Really? And you accept that?" Kusaka asked, with a mock shocked expression.

"Yeah. I know he loves me and that's all that should matter." Ichigo said seriously.

Toshiro blushed. "I'll go set up the room for you. Ichigo, we need food supplies."

"Again? I went yesterday." Ichigo whined.

"Ichigo, do you know how much food you consume in one day?" Toshiro asked. "You eat as much as I do."

"You don't eat a lot." Ichigo pointed out. "You only drink two packs a day. And rarely three, unless you're in a bad mood."

Toshiro huffed. "Anyways, the food in the fridge isn't what I want to cook today, so I need you to run and go get them."

Kusaka looked back and forth. "Umm, it's fine Toshiro. I'll settle for a sandwich and some chips."

Ichigo looked at Kusaka and sighed. "No it's fine. I'll go get them, it's no problem."

Toshiro sighed and marched up the stairs. Ichigo grabbed an umbrella and walked out, leaving Kusaka alone with Toshiro. The mage smirked with content.

"Well then, let's see how this all plays out, shall we?" Kusaka asked himself. "Toshiro." He walked upstairs behind the boy and watched as he spread out the covers and set up the pillows. The white haired male turned and nearly jumped out his skin.

"God! Don't do that Kusaka!" Toshiro yelled grabbing his chest.

"Sorry. Can we talk outside?"

Toshiro frowned. "Well, actually, I've developed a dislike for the rain and rainy weather. Cloudy is no better."

"Please Shiro? Just for a little?" Kusaka pleaded.

Toshiro gave him a large sigh. "Fine. Whatever."

XxIchiHitsuxX

Ichigo looked up and down the aisles and found things he knew Toshiro liked to cook when guests are over. He didn't particularly watched where he was going and bumped into another shopper. He looked and smiled.

"Hey Momo-san!"

"Good afternoon Ichigo. What'cha in the shop for?" Momo asked peering into his cart.

"Well, Toshiro and I have a guest and he's staying over for the night. You know him. It's... " Ichigo paused to think for a moment. "Uh...Ku..Kusaka? Kusaka I think."

Momo gasped and covered her mouth. "You said Kusaka was at your house? Is he alone with Toshiro?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Ichigo, go home... Go home right now! Toshiro is in trouble!"

XxIchiHitsuxX

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his head. "Can we speed this up? I don't like being caught in the rain."

"Toshiro, do you know _who_ you are?" Kusaka asked. "And don't say-"

"Are you talking about me being a demon vampire?" Toshiro interrupted. "Yes I do."

"Oh? And I'm guessing Gin told you this?" Kusaka asked.

"Don't talk about him. what is it that you are implying Kusaka? I already know what I am." Toshiro growled.

"Does Ichigo know?"

Toshiro bit his lip. "Why?" His eyes widened. "Wait. Don't tell me you have the staff?"

Kusaka pulled it from his back and it expanded. "Toshiro. You and Ichigo prepare for your worst fate!"

Kusaka grabbed Toshiro by the neck and held the staff to the sky. Toshiro squirmed and kicked, but Kusaka took the hits like they were nothing. The ruby in the staff shattered and Kusaka dropped the choking Toshiro on the floor. He grabbed for his throat and coughed his skin hissing and smoke emitting from him. Toshiro growled and clutched tightly to his body. His wings ripped from his back and claws shot from his hands. He roared and glared at Kusaka, his eyes were glowing a bright purple. Rain started to pour down heavily.

"Why did you do this? I could have lived my life normally!" Toshiro shouted, his voice nearly drowning out the sound of the rain.

"Normally how, Toshiro?" Kusaka said. "You are a vampire. your life was never normal."

"Why you-!"

"T-Toshiro...?"

Toshiro turned and looked at a drenched Ichigo. He looked down. "Ichigo?"

"Toshiro.. what...what are you?"

Toshiro bit his lip and flexed his wings and took off. "You'll never accept me for what I am!"

Ichigo fell to his knees."Toshiro..?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I finally got this chappy out!

Ichigo:So once again, Nago, what do you have for us?

Me: Well, My drama story is complete! I really hope you all will like it when i put it out!

Toshiro: But for now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! Things are getting very interesting! Poor Toshiro and Ichigo...

Ichigo:For now, we will take some time off and you all can talk to Nago in this chapter.

Me:Wait! You guys are leaving me? That's not nice.

Toshiro:We have to get into character. We can't do that if we're being silly with the readers.

Ichigo:That's right.

Me:Alright. So for this chapter, I am all by myself! Please communicate eagerly with me! Lets get on with the reviews! With Toshi puppet and Ichi puppet!

* * *

><p>Review Responses-<p>

Ichiruki45: You are so lazy... That's why you're my buddy! I can't wait to put it out either! Toshi puppet:Umm... Ichi puppet: Hey? Momo: You're so nice! I like you! Kusaka: What about now?

AngyHitsu: Thank you for supporting me all the way through! I really like your responses!

Toshiro with Love: Toshi Puppet: Well, it's all the authors idea... Ichi Puppet: Well... Me:Yay!

BleachOnly: Me: Umm If you didn't understand then you need to referr back to the first stor "Eternal Love."

Toshirolovehim: Me: Aww! Thank you! Toshi Puppet: Hehe (Blush)

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 6: Finding Himself

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't comprehend, or even try to comprehend, everything that happened. He looked at Kusaka and shook his head. "No.. no.. What.. was that Toshiro?"

"Are you okay?" Kusaka asked.

"What did you do?" Ichigo muttered.

"I revealed his true form; a secret he has kept away from you for a long time." Kusaka explained. "But you... you can help him. You can change him back and break his curse."A wide smirk spread across his face. "But could you do it? Can you actually handle the curse that you don't understand? Or will you fai-"

"Kusaka!"

Both men looked at Momo, drenched to the bone, with a death glare sent toward Kusaka. "You're done here. et outta my sight!" she yelled.

Kusaka gave her a stoned look then glared at Ichigo. He snapped and disappeared, leaving Momo alone with Ichigo. She looked at Ichigo and looked down.

"Ichigo..."

The rain continued it's desperate downpour. Ichigo gave Momo a blank stare. She looked away and fell to her knees, bowing in front of him repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I knew it all along! I wanted to tell, but I couldn't!" she sobbed. "Please... Save him Ichigo... Save Toshiro... He doesn't deserve all of this..." When Momo looked up, Ichigo was half way down the street. He wasn't going the same direction as Toshiro went. Momo choked and fell flat on her face. "Please Ichigo... please save him..."

XxIchiHitsuxX

Orihime was walking down the rows of graves stones and stopped at her brothers grave. She sighed. "My brother, please give me the strength and guidance I need to see through this tough time. I want to do my best to help my friends come through." Orihime put her hands together. "Thank you..."

She looked up and frowned, seeing a head of orange hair. She knew exactly who it was and who's grave it was as well. She rushed up to him and dropped her umbrella on the wet ground, getting wet as well. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she called holding him near her chest.

Ichigo stayed silent coughing. He leaned out of Orihime's grasp and threw up on the ground. Orihime wiped Ichigo's mouth after he was done and hit his cheek softly a few times.

"Ichigo, pull yourself together! Get up! Get up now! Toshiro...Toshiro needs you!" she yelled. "You're the only one who can acept him!"

Ichigo stared at Orihime. "Why?"

"Because you love him! You know you can accept him, you know it in your heart! Please! Please, he needs you right now!" Orihime said.

Ichigo stood up and trudged along the rows of graves. He fell and stayed there for a few seconds before getting up and walking again. "Toshiro... wait for me..."

Masked by the rain, Orihime's tears fell onto the ground along with her. She sniffed. "You love him and he needs you Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>AN: Aww... Poor...everybody. This chapters so sad. And everybody is sad. And why am I the only one doing this?

Grimmjow: Yo!

ME: Grimm-Kitty! Guess what guys! I'm working on the LAST story for the Eternal series and Grimmy's in it!

Grimmjow: That's the only spoiler you ring-dings are gonna get!

Me: Ulquiorria's in it too...

Gimmjow: Grind!

Me: Please review! Before I get killed!


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty guys! This might be the ultimate chapter through out the entire story. Why you ask? Because this chapter includes fighting and... stuff... Yea. So with out further interruptions.. Ichi puppet and Toshi puppet with begin the responses!

* * *

><p>Review Responses-<p>

Ichiruki45: Me: Yaye! Imma buddy! Puppet Toshi and Ichi: (Sweat drop) Momo: Thank you! You're such an awesome reviewer! The author must be very happy to have a friend like you! Kusaka: You're quite intolerable yourself.

BleachOnly: Me: I'm lazy too, don't worry. you don't have to apologize. Kusaka: How could you not see the sadness in this story, you cruel heartless person behind the computer screen.

Moonlight Glacier: Me: ...Thank you...

Toshiro with love: Me: As always, I love your reviews! I try to put as much emotion as I can. Yes I cheer with you! Go Ichigo Go!

* * *

><p>Eternal Darkness<br>Chapter 7: Learning to Accept

Toshiro sat on a rock, letting the rain roll off of him. He was hurt, emotionally and physically. He growled out a deep sigh and startled himself. He wasn't used to being in this form. In fact the last time he ever got close to becoming what he is now, was when he killed that kid in the soccer field. He looked down.

"Ichigo..." he muttered. He was hurt deeply when Ichigo asked what he was. Couldn't Ichigo see it? Despite all the rough skin and the grotesque shape, Toshiro was still Toshiro. He looked so frightened; Ichigo was scared of him. Toshiro couldn't take the look or the harsh words he said.

_"You will never accept me!"_

Toshiro roared at the sky and flared his nose. He turned his head and growled lowly.

"Momo, what are you doing... You knew. Didn't you?" He asked.

"Toshiro, I know everything! I knew but I was afraid to tell you!" She cried. She held her arm where it was cut and blood slid down her fingers. " I'm part vampire too. I understand your curse!"

Toshiro turned fully to her. "How can you possibly understand anything I'm going through?" Toshiro yelled.

"You have the curse of the demon. I have the curse of bearing it as well. I don't have the actual curse, but by not telling you, it was like I had it as well. I couldn't tell you because you would feel like nobody would accept you at all, no matter where you went or who you were with. That's why... that's why I didn't change you when you met Ichigo..." Momo sobbed.

Toshiro growled and flew toward Momo. Her head snapped up with her arm.

"Shakkaho!"

A red fire ball met Toshiro head-first and knocked him down. Momo huffed. It had been a while since she used a spell like that, even if it was low level. She saw Toshiro get up and shake his head and growl at her. She moved away from his next attack and fired another. Toshiro got up and roared, making everything in his screeching range freeze in his path. Momo blocked and covered herself in fire, to keep from getting hurt. But as soon as she put down her guard , she was hurtled to the ground and pushed down on.

"Toshiro!"

Said vampire demon looked back at Ichigo and snarled. "What do you want? Stay away from me!"

Ichigo huffed, and ran into Toshiro knocking him down. Toshiro threw him off and stood up.

"What do you want Ichigo? You can accept me like this! No one can!" he roared. He bit his lip as a sudden pain went through his chest.

Ichigo didn't move for a while, up coughed up blood and rolled to his side. Toshiro backed up a little.

"I-Ichigo... are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Toshiro asked a little panicky. This was his first time ever hitting Ichigo like that and making him bleed. He was shocked and scared.

Ichigo sat up. "I realized something, Toshiro." he said. " I.. I don't care what others think about you, I don't care how much pain and suffering I'm in. All I know is... Is that I can't live without you, no matter what you look like on the out or the inside. Because I love you so much Toshiro. I don't want to let some curse get in between us. Or any hidden secret..."

Toshiro walked toward Ichigo and hugged him. Slowly Toshiro became smaller, and thinner, and more like himself. Ichigo held Toshiro in his embrace and whispered in his ear.

"Don't hide the darkness away from me anymore, Yuki-ouji. Because where ever it is, my light will dispose of it."

Toshiro fainted in Ichigo's arms; leaving Ichigo to hold them both up. Ichigo cried out in pain, the embedding wound becoming too much for his weakened body. Momo ran over and dropped down beside them, taking Toshiro off of Ichigo and healing Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Momo, I'm n-not gonna make it..." Ichigo coughed.

"Ichigo! Don't say-!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Hinamori-san! Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime yelled, running to them all and dropping beside Ichigo, and Momo. "Is he-"

"Orihime, Ichigo... He's lost so much blood and he's also dehydrated." Momo whined pathetically.

"Ichigo, please hang in!" Orihime pleaded.

"Perhaps I might be able to help..."

Momo and Orihime looked at Kusaka, who bent down in front of Ichigo and started healing him. "I'll be able to heal him... but it comes with a price."

"Kusaka, I swear if you lay one finger on Toshiro, I will-!" Momo started.

"It's not about Toshiro, Hinamori! I'm trying to save Ichigo!" Kusaka yelled. "But in order to do that... He would have to lose his memory."

Both females eyes went wide. "His memory?"

"But why? That'll mean Toshiro will..." Momo put her head down. "Toshiro will be alone, and suffering..."

Kusaka sighed." I will leave him with one present. The rest is up to fate and their destiny." He got up, and walked away. "I suggest you make arrangements now... If Ichigo meets Toshiro now, he will surely die."

Orihime helped Ichigo up. "I'll take him to my house and help him recover there. Take Toshiro home, and tell him what happened. Don't be afraid Momo." Orihime smiled at her. "That was your curse as well."

Momo picked Toshiro up, and the two walked in their separate directions.

* * *

><p>When Toshiro woke up, he was all alone in his bedroom. He sat up, and rubbed his head, a severe headache throbbing relentlessly in his head.<p>

"Does your head hurt, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro looked at Momo and sighed. "Momo? Where's... What happened to Ichigo?"

Momo stayed quiet and looked down. "Toshiro... Ichigo is... He won't be able to see you anymore."

Toshiro frowned. "Why not?" he asked groggily.

"In order to save him, Kusaka had to make Ichigo lose his memory. So he can't see you."

Toshiro stared at Momo and looked down. "But...Ichigo..."

Momo sniffed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. If my magic was strong enough..."

Toshiro shook his head. "No..." Toshiro hugged Momo. "It's not your fault. I'll find a way, by myself, to break Kusaka's spell."

Momo nodded. "Alright. I'll be here every step of the way too."

Toshiro smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Orihime walked into her house and peeked into her spare room. She sighed when she saw Ichigo had not roused yet and closed the door. She slid down the door and put her head back.<p>

"What're you so worried about? He'll recover in good time, Inoue."

"Did you do this intentionally?" Orihime asked. "Was this all so Toshiro could give up and come back to you?"

"No, not at all. I just want to see how he handles phase two."

"Kusaka, I know your real motive. Stop hiding behind your selfishness and tell Toshiro outright." Orihime said. "If you don't then there will be no way to recover what you really lost."

Kusaka growled. "What do you know?"

"I know a lot, Kusaka... I know how you feel." Orihime muttered getting up. "I think you can see your own way out. I'm going to bed."

Orihime walked into her room, abandoning Kusaka in the hall way. He walked into Ichigo's room and softly closed the door. He looked over the sleeping form and placed his hands over his heart and head.

"Three years time...until they come. That will be the time, until Ichigo regains his memory." Kusaka said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, the two are split for now?" a gruff voice growled in the eerie night.<p>

"It would seem so. Kusaka has done his part well." replied a calm male voice, unequal to the gruff one's voice but held higher authority.

"Alright so then that means we can get the boy and his little mage?"

"Yes we can. It would be best if we took out the human as well."

"Really? So when can we attack, Ulquiorra Cifer?"

"Soon Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* * *

><p>AN: And on that note I end the second book of the Eternal series!

Toshiro: Wow, this leaves a whole bunch of questions to be answered.

Ichigo: Like why was this story so short?

Me:... Um... I really don't- Hey look! I'm the author here! Not you!

Ichigo:Geez! I was just asking!

Me:Well stop asking! It was short because I wanted it to.

Momo: Please review and look forward to the final Eternal book!

Orihime: Please do! And pick a new title!

Me:But until then...

All:Please review! Thank you soooooo much!


End file.
